Remote helicopter operation requires the control of the helicopter's attitude as well as stabilization effects. Electronic attitude controllers for stabilizing helicopter flight models are known in the art. To control the attitude of the helicopter, the attitude controller for the rotor preferably comprises a control means for the attitude control of at least the longitudinal axis (the axis in the direction of flight, also referred to as the “roll” of the helicopter) and of the transverse axis (the axis horizontal and transverse to the direction of flight, also referred to as the “pitch” of the helicopter). With control of the longitudinal and transverse axes, the position of the rotor of the helicopter is thus controlled or hereby stabilized. As is known in the prior art, the attitude is controlled via the control of the servo drives of the swashplate of the helicopter. In the prior art, traditional methods such as the Bell-Hiller control system, paddle bars, or other like apparatus have been used to stabilize and control the main rotor of the helicopter. Recent developments have made it is possible to completely dispense with mechanical stabilization methods such as the Bell-Hiller control system and paddle bars in the area of the rotor head through the use of electronically controlled swashplates.
Not only do typical helicopter attitude controllers control the roll and pitch of the remote-controlled helicopter, but they also typically receive and process control inputs comprising control commands for controlling the helicopter. These control commands may be sent via a radio transmitter, remote control transmitter, or through a similar method and device. Traditionally, these control inputs are connected to separate, multichannel control outputs of a radio receiver, which provides separate lines for each control channel. In the prior art, each control channel may designate a transmission channel for a control function of the remote-controlled helicopter, for example, channel 1: pitch, channel 2: roll, channel 3: pitch, channel 4: motor speed, channel 5: tail rotor control, channel 6: parameter bank switching. These channels will typically vary between helicopter makes and models and the assignment will be performed in the device's software.
The drawback of the above prior-art helicopter attitude controller systems is that, especially for small remote-controlled helicopter models, the different housings for the sensors and the receiver, including the numerous connecting cables from the receiver to the helicopter attitude controller housing can only be accommodated with great difficulty.